My Uchiha Lover
by IkutoForever
Summary: It's Kakashi's birthday, but instead of getting a day off work, he is showered with stupid missions. What's worse is when he got home, Itachi is not around! Or is he...? Kakashi comes into his own bedroom to find a surprise waiting for him on the bed! XD


**b My Uchiha Lover: Oneshot /b**

_IWarning: Yaoi, LEMON and strong language!_

_Pairing: KakaIta /I_

_**BIHope you all enjoy this story! It's a b-day present for my beloved Kakashi! Happy birthday, Kakashi!/b/I**_

_**P.S Reviews are a HAVE TO! (Favs are appreciated, but reviews is what I want most!) **_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b**

Kakashi closed the door behind him and sighed. It was so damn boring! The Hokage knew it was his birthday but that didn't stop the man from showering him with lame missions.

Kakashi looked around his living room for any sign of his lover, but there was none. Stupid Itachi, he must've gone home when he waited for so long and Kakashi didn't turn up.

The Hatake pouted and staggered to his room, he opened the door and gawked at the sight in front of him. A huge bulge quickly formed in his pants, tightening it.

For a minute he thought that his legs would give out and he would stuff the 'self-control' shit and masturbate to the sight of his little lover wearing a maid costume, that was short enough to reveal his ass which had a vibrator stuffed in it, and he was tied up with a long rope dangling from the ceiling.

"Mph," the Uchiha blushed cutely and muffled around the gag in his mouth when he saw Kakashi shamelessly stared in awe at his ass. Walking over, the scarecrow took the gag off his lover's mouth, so the Uchiha could speak.

"Hah… Y-you should t-thank g-god that- AH!- T-today's y-your birthday… Ngh… O-or e-else… Or else I-I w-would've- GAH!- KILLED YOU FOR TAKING YOUR DAMN TIME!" The Uchiha stuttered out as best as he can with Kakashi moving the vibrator in and out of his ass, hitting his prostate now and then.

"Mmm. Sorry, honey," Kakashi mumbled, nibbling the younger's bottom lip through his mask.

"Nya~ 'Kashi you bad boy, leaving me in a state like this waiting for you!" Itachi whined, wiggling his ass.

Kakashi chuckled, he ripped his mask off and locked Itachi in a deep kiss, his roaming hands never stopped travelling down the Uchiha's body in the progress. His hand made it back to Itachi's ass again and he then moved the vibrator again, but instead of teasing his lover with it, this time he pulled it out, earning a whining sound.

"Shhh, you're gonna get something even bigger, thicker than that vibrator," Kakashi cooed into Itachi's ear. Itachi moaned wantonly and wiggled his ass again. Kakashi smirked and unzipped his pants, pulling it off along with his annoying boxers, freeing his erection in the process.

"Suck it, suck what's going to be pounding into you in a minute," commanded the Hatake, pointing his throbbing cock in the younger's face. The younger licked his lips seductively and then greedily engulfed the whole length, drawing out a long, loud, hearty moan from the Hatake.

The silver-hair nin bent over Itachi's body and buried his face in the younger's ass. Licking and sucking, constantly making small slurping noises which caused Itachi to blush like crazy while moaning around the hard length in his mouth.

Then one moan in particular caught the Hatake's attention straight away and he used his tongue to prod at the same spot again, just to once again hear the erotic moan.

Kakashi then pulled himself out of his lover's mouth, "Good boy, that's enough… For now… I want to do something more," the copy-nin murmured in the Uchiha's ear, nipping his earlobe.

Itachi smiled back and kissed Kakashi's cheek lovingly as the elder passed by to climb behind Itachi. The weasel purred and bucked his ass when Kakashi tried to prepare him.

"I'm stretched already, Kakashi," Itachi stated, not wanting to wait any longer. Even though the idea of teasing Itachi seemed appealing to Kakashi, but a bigger part of him wanted to just fuck his uke already and leave teasing till later. After arguing mentally with himself, Kakashi's needy erection won and so he pushed himself into the Uchiha.

"Nyaaaa~ Feels so good~!" Purred the younger, pushing back against the hard cock. Kakashi moaned and tried his best to push himself all the way in, bringing both himself and his lover pleasure.

"You like that? Hm? You like the feeling of my cock in your ass?" The scarecrow growled into Itachi's ear and the younger moaned again. Kakashi smirked and pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside before slamming in as hard as he could, earning himself a loud, erotic scream, "You're such a slut. Always needing something inside you… Pounding inside you." He mumbled into his lover's ear again.

"Mmm~ Yes, I'm such a slut. Why don't you give your little slut what he wants?" The Uchiha purred again, this time in a playful tone.

"Oh, I'm going to give it to you, alright. I'm going to give it to you nice and hard, make you scream and moan my name," the Hatake growled.

He then cut the rope that was holding Itachi up and pushed the younger's upper body down to the bed, with his ass sticking up in the air. Without a warning, Kakashi started slamming wildly, hitting the Uchiha's prostate over and over again.

"AHHH! K-Kakashi! F-faster! Oh god~!" Itachi screamed, trying to push back to meet every thrust of his lover's. The pleasure was driving him to the edge of his conscious.

How Kakashi managed to keep thrusting so hard and fast for such a long time is a mystery to Itachi, but not like he cares. All that matters is the cock that is pounding onto his prostate mercilessly, the cock that is twitching inside him, threatening to explode anytime.

Then he felt it, Kakashi's hand, pumping his own neglected cock. Itachi gasped breathlessly and arched his stomach off the bed, pressing his back against his lover's chest.

"I-I'm gonna-!" Itachi cried out.

"No… No… Not yet, honey. Wait for me, love, we'll cum together," Kakashi murmured in his ear, holding the base of his cock tightly. Itachi let out a small whine but didn't say anything else, just continued panting in need.

It was hard not to cum with Kakashi panting in his ear and his cock still thrusting inside the Uchiha, but he had to hold back. Finally the hand holding the base of his cock let go and started pumping again.

"Oh… God… Yes baby… Oh yes…" Kakashi panted harder, his thrusts quickly becoming more desperate for release. Itachi groaned loudly, rocking into Kakashi's hand and pushing back against is cock at a rapid speed.

Then suddenly they both came at the same time, yelling each others names. Kakashi then fell limply on top of his lover, yawning tiredly.

"Nya~ That was goooooodddd~" Itachi moaned, turning around to kiss Kakashi.

"Damn right it was," the elder replied.

"I'm so tired," Itachi yawned, he stretched and then gave his lover another kiss before falling into a deep sleep. What he didn't know was that Kakashi wasn't exactly planning to let him sleep for long. After all, he was in the mood for some cock riding…

_**I YAY! I am finally DOOONNNNEEE! ~happy tears~ I'm so glad to be done! Sorry, I had to rush this because I was running out of time! DX But I hope you still liked it! Please review and give me your thoughts on this story! I BEG YOU TO REVIEW!/I**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: I'm BAAAACCCKKK!

Kana: Once again, you're too over dramatic. When were you gone anyways?

Yaya: O_O… Sh! Don't spoil the moment!

Kana: …What ever…

Itachi: ~jaw drops open~ W-what the fuck is this? ~faints~

Kakashi: Awwws my Ita! NO need to be so happy to the point of fainting!

Pein: He is clearly unhappy to the point of unconscious! Not happy!

Kakashi: You shut up, Iron-Face!

Pein and Kakashi cat fights again…

Yaya&Kana: O_O… .… 'My Uchiha Lover' brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^.


End file.
